Newborn Love
by xMickey-Masochistx
Summary: AU MarikXMalik, Yaoi. Malik has a crush on Marik, how does Marik feel? Suck at summaries, But a really good story! Mpreg People! Discontinued
1. The Purple Shirt!

**_YGR_**- Hey again peoples::bows to audience: Welcome to my second fan fic. Hope you like it!

**_Malik_**- Yay, I'm in a ficcy!

**_YGR_**- of course you are! You're the hottest Yu-Gi-Oh character out there!

**_Malik_**- I Know!

**_YGR_**- …--;… I'm sure you do. Anyway, this is my first mpreg fic, so… take it easy on me, please?

**_Malik_**- Goddess… Who gets pregnant?

**_YGR_**- … :whisper's in barely audible voice: you.

**_Malik_**- WHAT!

**_YGR_**- Anyway! The disclaimer: Me no owny!

**_WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER_**- None, really… Just shounen ai thoughts

**WARNINGS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**- Mpreg, Yaoi… maybe a lil'lemon if you ask .

**_YGR_**- Now, on with the story!

**_Malik_**- :Whimpers:

_**Newborn Love**_

**Chapter 1- Purple Shirt**

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

'Grrrr!...Shut it off!' Malik reached over to his bedside table in search of his alarm clock. After a few moments he found it and hit the 'snooze' button.

'Ahh…sleep.'

"Malik! Wake up, it's time for school!" Ishizu called from the hallway after Knocking on the door.

"Mmmm…Go away." Malik muttered.

Ishizu opened the door and stomped into the room. "Malik Ishtar! Wake up this instant! You only have one day left before you can sleep all you want!"

At that Malik shot out of bed and began looking for some clothes. Ishizu rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Purple shirt, purple shirt, purple shirt…" Malik was frantically looking for his favorite purple tank, which had two chains in the front. He was to wear that and a pair of his black leather pants which were lying on his bed.

"Ah ha!" he yelled triumphantly as he lifted the tank from his closet floor. 'Marik loves this outfit,' he thought to himself as he got dressed.

After getting dressed he brushed his teeth and combed his long blond hair. He then ran out of the bathroom, down the hall and to the stairs. Sitting on the long railing and began to slide down.

"Ishizu, watch out!"

SLAM!

Malik crashed right into Ishizu, who was on her way upstairs. He stood up, rubbing his head and laughing. Ishizu was furious to say the least.

"Malik! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!"

"Heh, heh…sorry Sis," Malik replied with a sheepish grin. Ishizu just rolled her eyes as she got up from the floor. She dusted off the short black dress she always wore to work.

"Whatever. Listen, I'm doing some important stuff at work, so I won't be home 'till late tomorrow night. Can you manage?"

"Why, yes, oh Master Ishizu. I obey your every command," Malik replied with sarcasm dripping on every word.

"Just behave. If you decide on having friends sleep over, just clean up your mess."

"Yup, whatever!" Malik was already out of the house and on his way to school.

He walked into his homeroom and sat in his usual seat in the back. He was early so there were only 3 other people there with him.

'I should ask if Marik wants to sleep over,' he wondered. He then sighed at the silly thought. 'Why would he want to sleep over my house? I'm sure he has other plans with our 'cooler' friends, like Bakura and Seto… He wouldn't want to be with me. Marik probably doesn't even like me and just pretends to.'

"Baka, baka, baka, baka!" With every word he banged his head on his desk.

"Come on. Don't say that," said a familiar voice in front of him.

"Oh! H-hey Marik!" Malik exclaimed, mentally smacking himself for blushing at such a time. How could he not, with Marik wearing a black skin-tight sleeveless shirt that stopped right above his navel with tan jeans that hugged his hips perfectly.

"Hey. So, you going to tell me why you're abusing yourself?" Marik sat on Malik's desk and brought his hand up to Malik's forehead. He rubbed the slightly red spot and was surprised to feel Malik lean into his touch, smiling.

Once he realized what he was doing, Malik blushed again and pulled away from Marik's hand. "Ummm… I- well- it's nothing."

"Liar."

"No, seriously. I was just thinking about something stupid."

Marik looked doubtful, but decided to drop the subject.

"I believe this is a time of celebration!" he said smirking.

"Really? Why is that?" Malik questioned.

"Well," Marik jumped off of the desk and pulled Malik up with him. "It's the last day of our sophomore year, we don't have classes today and we have all summer to hang out and get drunk!"

"You… you want to hang out with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Malik was so happy. So happy, in fact, that he had a goofy grin on his face. It might have been because Marik was still holding his hand.

"Woohoo. Earth to Malik."

Marik snapped his fingers in front of Malik's dazed face.

"Huh? What?"

"Man, you're acting strange today."

"I'm fine."

Malik shook his head to clear it of all doubt. Marik was a real friend.

-----------------------------

The day was going by fast. It was already Lunch time and Marik had an idea.

"You hungry?" He asked Malik.

"Mmmm, no. Not really." He replied.

"Okay, follow me." Marik grabbed his hand and led him out of the lunch room.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They were running down the halls for about five minutes before Marik stopped in front of a door that was labeled STAIRCASE-ROOF.

"The roof?"

"Yeah, come on."

Marik opened the door and headed up the stairs with Malik close behind him. At the top there was another door. Marik opened it and a bright light blinded both of them for a few seconds.

"Man it's bright out!" exclaimed Malik, shielding his eyes from the light. They walked onto the roof and made their way to the edge. Malik was in awe.

"WOW!" They could see the whole city of Domino and it was amazing in Malik's eyes. "This is so…and I am turning into a woman as I say this, so beautiful! Have you been up here before?"

"Nope," Marik answered, shaking his head. "I wanted to bring you up here with me first."

Malik sucked in a sharp breath as those words left Marik's mouth.

'Shit! I scared him!' Marik thought to himself. 'I shouldn't have said that…Now he won't want anything to do with me,'

"Hey, Marik?" Marik was pulled away from his thoughts by Malik's sweet, dare he say it, innocent voice (A/N-My ass!).

"Ahhh… Yeah?"

"Lets stay here for the rest of the day? Please?"

Marik smiled. "Sure."

Malik and Marik spent the rest of the day on the roof of the school. For the most part they just lay near the edge, listening to each other breath. At around 3 Malik actually fell asleep from the peaceful, comfortable silence.

'He looks so cute laying there,' thought Marik. 'I wish I could tell him how I feel. He would hate me if he found out…_how_ I am. It would scare him away.' He moved a soft lock of Malik's hair out of his face and sighed. "I wish I could tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Marik froze.

'He's awake!', he thought frantically. 'How long has he been awake!' "I… uhh…ummm…"

"Wow, the look on your face is priceless! I must have scared the shit out of you!"

Marik was sitting there with his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Malik sat up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I-I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Do you have the time?"

Marik looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"It's already 5:30! My dad's gonna kill me!" He got up and pulled Malik to his feet.

"How are we getting down?" Malik asked, cutely cocking his head to the side. "Isn't the school closed?"

"Only from the outside. We should be able to get out."

The walked to the door, down the stairs, and into the hall. They were walking through the door when Malik spoke.

"So… what were you talking about up there?" he asked.

Marik stopped walking and looked at the ground. 'Should I tell him?'

_**tbc? **_

**_YGR_**- So, did ya like it? Did ya, did ya?

**_Marik_**- Why did you make me so nice?

**_YGR_**- Because Malik is sensitive and has feeling and this story wouldn't work out unless you were. Not to mention this is an AU fic-

**_Marik_**- Ya, ya, whatever. As long as I get to have my Malik, I don't care.

**_YGR_**- Well, that all depends on how many reviews I get.

**_Marik_**- How many do you want?

**_YGR_**- Well… 5 would be nice…

**_Marik_**- You heard her peoples! 5 reviews, let's go! Click the pretty button and say whatever you want, just make this authoress happy::starts running around and doing the monkey dance.

**_YGR_**- Jeeze, calm down! Anyway, if you guys want the next chappy, then I want 5 reviews! …Please?


	2. So What?

**Yaoi Goddess or Ramen-** Gomen nasai! Gomen gomen gomen gomen :sobs hysterically: I am sooooo sorry!

**Malik- **Breathe, Megsy-kun! There not gonna kill you!

**YGR**- Yes they will! I said that I'd update by Friday but I LIED!

**Malik**- :pulls out paper and turns to readers: Megsy- kun says that she is sorry that she didn't update in time. She had to go to her Daddy's house on Thursday, causing her to go 30 hours without a computer. And then, to top it all off, she lost her internet two days later. As soon as she gets it back, the first thing she'll do is update. She hopes that her reviewers don't kill her, resulting in her death…: turns to YGR: Megsy, this doesn't make sense…

**YGR**- :sobs something incoherent:

**Malik**-… Anyway, hope you like this chappy!

**_To Reviewers- _**Sankyuu to _gbheart, Kotori-chan, Black Cat Angel, Kaze-kun _(Sorry for my stupidity!), _Gaara-kun the sexy raccoon (_Honda and Otogi will definitely be here!_), Rapturous Voice, Darka-chan, Tenshi no Toki, _and_ StormyMist! _I love you all:Huggles you:

**_HyperRyu-chan69- _**Smooth, Bitch! (**Don't let her fool you! She is my best friend since 2nd grade**). I know where you sleep, and I'll join you when I'm done with my shower! (Join me?)

**Disclaimer- **…Boobs…

**Warnings-** Yaoi, Extreme Fluffiness/Fluffy moments, Horny Teenagers… Maybe language, not sure…

**Chapter 2- And I care… Why?**

_**Last time**_

_The walked to the door, down the stairs, and into the hall. They were walking through the door when Malik spoke._

"_So… what were you talking about up there?" he asked._

_Marik stopped walking and looked at the ground. 'Should I tell him?'_

_**Now**_

"What's wrong?" Malik pleaded while tugging on Marik's arm… like a child. "You can tell me."

Marik looked at him with sad eyes, then looked away in shame. "No. I can't. You won't want to spend time with me anymore."

"That's bullshit. You can trust me."

Marik looked down at him and saw… _it._

'Oh Kami… Kitty eyes… (1)' Marik sighed. 'If he wants to know that badly…'

"Well… Did I ever tell you why I moved here from Egypt?"

"Nooo…" Malik answered. "Don't change the subject."

"I'm not! Anyway… it's because of a… 'confession', if you will. A confession that I made 2 years ago. It ruined my life; people teased me, beat me…"

"That's horrible!" Malik exclaimed, bringing his hands up to his mouth. "Why would people do that?"

"Well, it isn't exactly normal to most people. All the other people we know that are like me have other reasons that they are accepted. There are no reasons for me to be accepted, so this fact is just one more reason for me to be hated-"

"You're not hated, Marik," Malik interrupted in anger. "I don't hate you."

Marik gave him a weak smile. "I know. But would you still hang out with me if I happened to… like guys?"

Malik gave him a blank look.

'I knew it… shit! Now he'll give me a stupid excuse and run away… damn you Marik! You and your big mouth!'

"Sorry," Marik whispered with a sigh. "I'll leave you alone." He turned to leave and took two steps before a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. He turned to see Malik with a small smile in his face.

"So what if you like guys," he said, a faint blush crawling on his cheeks. "If you want, I can name quite a few hotties that I'm sure you'd agree with me."

Marik stood there with his mouth open and his eyes wide. After a few moments he processed what Malik said and noticed the cute blush on his cheeks. Then it dawned in him.

'Malik's gay?' (2)

Marik decided that the best, most comfortable way out of this conversation would be… well, to make a joke.

"Really, now? Who would you be speaking of?"

Malik's blush increased ten-fold. "U-um… well… I-I think… Hyde from L'ArcenCiel is attractive…"

Marik chuckled and ruffled Malik's hair with his free hand. "I definitely agree with that."

Malik giggled his blush still evident on his beautiful features. Without another word, the two blonds made their way out of the door, Malik still holding Marik's wrist. When they got to the street where they would part, Malik piped up.

"M-Marik… do you wanna sleep over tonight?"

**

* * *

**

**YGR- **You see, if I were a bad authoress, I would leave you here. But I'm not and I'm also late on the update, so here.

* * *

"Malik, your ass is so mine!"

"Oh, you wish!"

Obviously, Marik had jumped at the chance to sleep over Malik's house and they were now sitting on the floor or the living room playing video games.

"Oh, come on Marik!" Malik wined. "That's so cheap!"

"You're just jealous!" Marik said with a smirk.

"Tch…"

They continued to play games for a while until Malik gave a huge yawn. Marik watched as his mouth opened wide and sleepy tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Tired?" he asked when he realized that he was staring.

"Yeah," Malik answered with a smile. "What time is it?"

"…Almost 1:30," Marik said looking at his watch.

"Damn, we've been playing for hours!" Malik exclaimed with wide eyes. "I believe my precious 'Cube needs a rest." He got up from the floor and shut the game off. He leaned back and arched his back as he stretched. Again, Marik stared and his pants became uncomfortably tight as Malik's shirt lifted to reveal a small patch of skin on his hip. He was thankful that his kitten wore only a t-shirt and boxers to bed.

'Kitten? WTF!'

Marik snapped out of his trance when he heard Malik's voice.

"You wanna watch 'Loveless' (Don't own it.)?" he asked holding up a DVD. Marik noticed that he had a faint blush on his cheeks and hoped that he didn't notice his staring.

"Watch what?" he asked.

"'Loveless'. It's an Anime."

Marik stood and walked over to him. Malik handed him the DVD and said, "I know it's sappy, but it's one of my favorites."

Marik looked at the cover. It did, indeed, look sappy but if his kitten wanted to watch it, then watch it he would.

'My kitten? Have I gone insane? ... Oh well, I like it.'

"Looks good to me."

"Yay!" Malik jumped enthusiastically. Marik chuckled and sat on the love seat as he watched Malik put the DVD in the player. Malik pressed play and skipped over to the couch, sitting next to Marik. "I love this show! It's a bit of an addiction."

"It's not too obvious," Marik mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." Marik smirked as Malik gave him an odd look and then turned back to the TV. Ten minutes passed as Malik watched and 'awww'ed at all of the cute parts. Marik was busying himself by watching the pretty blonds face. Unconsciously, he put an arm around Malik's shoulder in an effort to get more comfortable.

Malik jumped when he felt something snake around his shoulders. He looked at Marik curiously and blushed at the look he was giving him.

Marik noticed that he was making him uncomfortable and frowned.

"Sorry," he muttered as he started to pull away. But before he could, Malik leaned his head on his shoulder and whispered, "It's ok… I don't mind."

_**tbc?**_

**YGR**- :Sniffles: … You like?

**Marik**- I sure do.

**YGR**- I'm sure you do… anyway, I'll have the next chappy up soon, I promise!

**Marik**- Click the pretty purple button and tell us what you think!

**YGR**- Next chappy, our favorite Egyptians get together! I want… 7 more reviews, what do you say? I hope you guys still don't hate me…


	3. Love? What's Love? Is it Somthin Tasty?

**YGR**- Wow… 23 reviews in 2 chappys… I'm so proud of myself! Sankyuu guys so much:sniffles:

**Malik**- Looky, Megsy-kun! That means that people do care!

**YGR**- I know. :sniffles again: You guys seriously don't know how much you've boosted my self esteem. I'm internally grateful!

**Malik**- I think that you guys rock! You made Megsy-kun happy!

**YGR**- I don't know how to repay you! I'll give you all some cookies for now :hands cookies to reviewers: hope you like!

**Disclaimer- OK, I'm sure you guys get it now so I'm not putting this again. I do not own these characters. The God known as Kazuki Takahashi does. Ok? Ok.**

**WARNINGS: If you guys haven't noticed, Marik and maybe even Malik are way OOC. I promise that later in the fic, they will be very silly. Not exactly psychotic, but goofy. Hope you don't mind. Slight cliché-ness ensues. Also, I warn you of Shounen ai, fluffiness sappiness and :gasp: rape(slightly implied)! The chappy of confession!**

**Malik**- Onward, story!

**Chapter 3- Love? What's Love? Is it something tasty?**

_**Last time**_

_Marik noticed that he was making him uncomfortable and frowned._

"_Sorry," he muttered as he started to pull away. But before he could, Malik leaned his head on his shoulder and whispered, "It's ok… I don't mind."_

_**Now**_

The duo contently watched the sappiness known as Loveless. Marik loved the feeling of Malik leaning on his shoulder, but of course he couldn't say that out loud, lest he scare him away.

After the last episode on the DVD ended, Marik noticed that Malik had fallen asleep at one point or another. From the angle he was sitting at, he could easily watch the slightly smaller boy (A/N: And I mean slightly!) sleep, his angelic face seemed to almost glow.

He didn't know how long he watched him for, but after a while, Malik started making hurt faces in his sleep and mumbling words incoherently…

**_Malik's Dream_**

_A young Malik made his way along a dark, underground chamber. This place seemed so familiar to him; almost like he's been there before._

"_Hello?" he called out to nothing in particular. All he got in response was an echo that vibrated (_A/N:Shut up, Ryu-chan!_) down the hall._

_Suddenly, a door appeared at the end of the hall. Being cute, adorable and curious, he opened the door and stepped through the threshold. He gasped._

_There was his father, standing there… as if he were waiting for him. He had a bottle of sake in his hand and was smirking evilly._

"_Where haff yooou ban?" he slurred, stepping closer to his son._

"_I-I- d-don't k-k-k-know…" Malik stuttered, backing against the wall. Wasn't that a door…?_

"_Come heeeeere, sun… give ure ol'man a huuuuug…"_

_Malik knew what that meant… and so he ran._

_But he didn't run fast enough._

_**End or Malik's Dream**_

Marik tried to wake Malik up the moment he started to move around an moaning the same phrase, over and over.

"No… s-stop, please…"

"Malik?" he whispered, shaking his shoulders a little bit. This only made Malik start thrashing with tears in his eyes.

"N-no! I didn't do anything! Please stop! That hurts, stop!"

Marik began to panic, so he held Malik to his chest and started whispering in his ear.

"Malik, wake up. It's just a dream, wake up." After he uttered those words, Malik stopped moving. He was shuddering with each gasp for breath as he griped Marik's shirt. "Hey, you ok?"

Malik looked up at him, tears now freely falling down his face. "M-Marik?" he questioned, as if he were seeing things.

"Yeah, it's me," Marik answers with a sigh of relief. "I'm right h-oof!

Malik threw his arms around Marik's waist and started sobbing into his chest. He fisted the back of his night shirt as his whole body trembled.

"He- he w-wouldn't stop! I-it hurt s-so badly, Marik! I-it hurt!"

"Hey, hey… it's ok." He rubbed Malik's back to try to ease his trembling. "It was just a dream. It's alright."

After a few moments Malik's sobs turned into sniffles. He snuggled close to the warmth that Marik provided him, still clinging to his shirt. He never wanted to let go of this comfort that his, dare he say it, love gave to him with no hesitation. Maybe this is why he panicked when Marik attempted to pull away, even if it was just to comfort him.

"Please don't…" he whimpered. "Please…"

Marik, unsure of anything else to do, pulled Malik onto his lap and laid down on the couch so Malik was on top of him. He stroked his hair to calm him down; the poor boy was physically shaking.

It wasn't long before the beauty in Marik's arms stopped and started breathing evenly. Malik had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

Marik continued to pet Malik's head, all the while thinking, 'What did you dream about, my dear tenshi?'

* * *

LoveTheKindYouCleanUpWithAMopAndBucketLikeTheLostCatacomesOfEgyptOnlyGodKnowsWhereWeStuckIt

* * *

Malik heard birds chirping outside. He was still tired so he didn't bother opening his eyes to what he new had to be morning. He tried to burry his face deeper into his pillow. It was nice and warm and smelled sooooo good… and it was breathing, something he wasn't used to. He was used to his 'inanimate' pillow that smelled of his hair shampoo that would rub onto it and it would get annoying after a while. As much as he liked this new change, he needed to get to the bottom of his 'pillow mystery'. 

He began poking and prodding his new 'pillow' only to discover that it had… arms?

'Nani (what)?' he thought.

Overcoming his sleepiness, he opened his eyes and squinted up at this… 'pillow'.

"NANI?" he exclaimed, sitting up as he recognized the face he was previously staring at.

Marik was still sleeping. He had one arm around Malik's waist and the other hanging off of the couch in a childish manner. Malik noticed the strange, provocative way he was sitting in him (A/N: Straddling)quickly scrambled (A/N: EGGS!) off of him, blushing forty shades of red.

'Oh, no. nonononononononono! Don't think like that! NO! BAD MALIK!'

Marik moaned and opened his eyes, staring sleepily at Malik. He grinned as he sat up and streched his stiff joints, hearing a few cracks as he did so. "Ohayo ('morning :did I spell it right:), Malik."

"O-ohayo, Marik," Malik stuttered, wondering if he was aware of their previous position.

"What's wrong?" Marik questioned. "You're kinda red. You feeling alright?" He stood up and let the back of his hand rest on Malik's forehead.

"N-nothing," Malik said quickly, pulling his head away from the provided warmth.

Marik then proceeded to give him the I-know-you're-not-telling-me-something look.

"Why have you been acting so strange for the past few weeks? Did I do something to offend you?"

"N-no!" Malik exclaimed. "Don't think that!"

"Well, you're not exactly giving me anything else to go on!" Marik snapped causing him to flinch. Marik frowned. "S-sorry... I just wish you would tell me somethings that bother you."

Malik looked away from him and sighed. "You would hate me."

Marik tilted his chin towards him and smiled, "I could never hate you."

Malik was silent for a few moments before whispering, "But you could never love me, either."

**TBC**

**YGR-** Muhahahahahaha! My first attempt at a cliffie!

**Marik- **It's ahorrible attempt.

**YGR-** ... I know...

**Marik-** Anyway, Meg needs to say that she will be busy this week.

**YGR-** Also, I'll try updating once a week. Sound good? 7 reviews, peoples!

**Marik-** Now go ahead and click the pretty purple button and make this retard happy!

**YGR-** :Glares:

**Marik-** :Smirks


	4. ANOUNCEMENT!

**Hey guys!**

**:ducks all the random objects thown:**

**I'll have my chapter up by tomorrow, I promise! please don't kill me! You can message me personally if you want the reasons why I haven't updated, but everything should go smoothly now!**

**p.s.**

**I'm going to repace this with the chappy, so be sure to check it out!**


	5. Trouble? Them? Nah!

:Looks innocent:

I could tell you my life story and why I haven't updated, but for the most part, it's my laziness. You have every right to scold me. You all should know the warnings by now, so... on with the fic!

**

* * *

Chapter 4- Kiss Me Baby One More Time! **

**_Last time_**

_Malik looked away from him and sighed. "You would hate me."_

_Marik tilted his chin towards him and smiled, "I could never hate you."_

_Malik was silent for a few moments before whispering, "But you could never love me, either."_

**_Now_**

Marik stared into the eyes of the beautiful blond before him, searching for any doubt behind those words. He found nothing but tears and sincerity in it's purest.

'Malik... I've waited so long to hear those words...'

He leaned down and placed his lips over Malik's, allowing his arms to wrap around him in a comfotable embrace. He felt him tense up so he kissed him more firmly to show that he ment it.

Malik soon turned into mush and wrapped his arms around Marik's waist as he kissed him. Both needed air and pulled away slightly to atch their breaths.

"Malik... I love you."

Malik blushed at the comment and leaned his head against his chest.

"I love you, too..."

* * *

I'veGotMoreWitABetterKissAHotterTouchABetterFuckThenAnyBoyYou'llEverMeetBaby.YouHadMe

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Malik and Marik were watching tv. This quickly bored them and Malik threw the remote out the window in annoyance. 

"Nyaaaa!" he whined. "There's nothing on!

Marik chuckled and wrapped his arms around Maliks waist to pull him onto his lap. "What do you want to do?" He smirked.

Malik smiled and placed his hands over Marik's. "I don't know... something fun..."

Marik kissed Malik's neck and whispered in his ear, "Let's go make trouble..."

Malik's grin widened and he nodded. "Where?"

"The mall..."

* * *

GiveItToMeBabyUhuhUhuhGiveItToMeBabyUhuhUhuhGiveItToMeBabyUhuhUhuhAndAllTheGirliesSayI'mPrettyFlyForAWhiteGuy

* * *

The blonds arived at the mall in the matter of... an hour. Why? Well, killing poor, defenceless mailboxes and doghouses take a while! Anyway, as soon as they walked in they spotted another blond with brighter hair that seemed strangely familiar... 

"Hey, is that Jou?" Marik asked pointing tothe bright haired teenas he pulled Malik behind a trash can.

Malik peaked out from behind the can and nodded. "Tis him..."

Marik smirked and pulled him back, kissing his neck softly. "Let's have a little fun with him..."

* * *

YGR- Don't hate me for the shortness of the chapter, for it is VERY short! But so much is happening to me : cough myspace cough : and I have a lot on my mind right now. You all have the right to hate me.

Now, what would you like them to do to Jou? Tis all up to you, ok? Tell me in reviews, and I'll update as soon as I can! Love you all!


End file.
